Star Wars Jedi General pt 9 Flashback
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis has a flashback about his first mission as a padawan


Marsis lay half asleep on his cot onboard the medical station, But he was afraid of falling asleep. The last time he had a conversation about his master he had flashbacks in his sleep for weeks. He knew it would happen tonight, he couldn't get her out of his head. But he slowly fell asleep and his dreams drifted to her, and their first mission together;

_He gripped his lightsaber, He was nervous. Master shan was hiding somwhere waiting to continue their sparring match. He couldn't see her but he could sense her, She was somewhere hiding waiting to pounce on her prey. He sensed her before the dual-blade ignited. He jumped avoiding the attack then spun around slashing at her. She parried it with considerable ease. He was skilled with the juyo form for a 8 year old boy. Wasn't great though. She knew that and easily exploited it. He watched as his master jumped threw the air twirling her double blue blade. She tried to force push him, He knew she was holding back, Bad thing was he wasn't. He kept on his feet despite the strength of the attack. He returned his own force push which she blew off. He jumped behind some crates. He had to catch his breath. His arms were sore from blocking his masters attacks. His legs were sore from the constant movement. Fighting a live enemy was nothing compared to fighting a training droid. Their fight was interrupted though when his masters commlink crackled, The captain of the ship wanted her up the bridge immediatley. She turned to leave he jumped out from the hiding space to force push his master. But she had already reacted and had him pinned against a wall with the force. He struggled to free himself but her grip was too tight. She released him. She walked over to him and helped him up off the floor. _

_She began to speak; You are a strong opponent but you still have alot to learn, You cant just pounce an opponent thats stronger then you. _

_He was startled by this comment._

_The two left the cargo hold of the Consular Class Jedi cruiser they were onboard. They walked toward the bridge. The pilots say calmly at the controls, as the ship flew through hyperspace. The senator was seated below in the detachable saloon pod. _

_Are we on course Leuitenant? Master Shan asked the Navigator._

_Yes, Commander. He replied looking at his console. We are en route to coruscant right now. _

_Excellent, Are the shields operating at peak performance?_

_Yes. Replied the Co-Pilot checking a screen. _

_Commander we are picking up a distress beacon. The communications officer announced. _

_Don't reply don't exit hyperspace! Marsis ordered. _

_Marsis! Master Shan called out. You are not it command of this Vessel, You will not give the crew orders!_

_Can you not sense is Master? Something Is afoot and I think this is it, The force is telling me something isn't right. _

_Too bad, Bring the ship out of hyperspace. _

_The ship lurched as it came out of hyperspace, But there was nothing there. Nothing just empty space. _

_The co-pilot looked at his scanners and said; Commander their are multiple ships exiting hyperspace behind us. _

_It's an ambush! Marsis yelled._

_Raise the shields! The captain yelled as he increased the throttle and spun the ship around. _

_Shields are up at maximum! The co-pilot yelled checking some displays. _

_The ship violently shook as a shot hit it's hull. _

_Can't you shoot back at them? Marsis asked as he grabbed a hold of the pilots chair as he did sharp turn. _

_No, We don't have any weapons, Unless you want to stand on top and use a rifle! The captain replied flicking a switch and pulling a lever. _

_Fly at them, Act like your attacking! Marsis said. Meanwhile charge up the hyperdrive!_

_The captain did as Marsis said. The co-pilot set the hyperspace coordinates as the captain turned the ship into attack posistion. _

_Ahead full go right between them! Master Shan called out._

_The pilot took hold of a lever and increased the speed all the way. The cruiser shot between the small freighters that were attacking it. The Captain then pulled another lever and the ship entered hyperspace. Marsis relaxed his hold on the pilots chair. _

_I'm going to go check in the senator. The co-pilot said as he stood up. He walked down the hallway. _

_Boy why don't you take his seat? The captain said to Marsis._

_Marsis walked over and sat in the co-pilots chair. _

_The captain began speaking to him; So where are you from?_

_I'm not sure. He replied. As early as I can remember I was in the jedi temple, I guess on coruscant. _

_Hmmm, Maybe coruscant, Might have been correlia or Alderran. _

_Maybe. _

_You ever flown?_

_A couple of times, only a speeder though. _

_Here come over here and take the controls. He got up and sat in the co-pilots seat. Marsis took control. Now were coming up on coruscant, Now pull that lever there. He said pointing to a lever. That will bring us out of hyperspace. Marsis pulled the lever and the ship pulled itself out of hyperspace. Now that one controls speed. He said pointing to a much larger lever. Marsis pulled it back enough to where the ship matched the speed of the space traffic. He then gripped the controls. Were entering the atmosphere he said. The ship entered the space traffic slowly. _

_Now that platform over there is where we need to go. _

_The platform was hovering high above the cityscape. _

_Now press that button to begin the landing sequence. _

_Marsis hit the button and the ship slowed as it lowered itself down on the platform. By this time the co-pilot had come back up. _

_The senator is dead! He said breathing heavily. _

_The space battle was a distraction! The killer is on board the ship!_

_Don't lower the ramp! The captain said. He pulled his pistol from it's holster. Let's go find this guy! _

_Marsis stood up, Initiate security lock-down! He said._

_An alarm onboard the ship went off. Several senate commando's rushed to the bridge from their quarters, as well as some of the senators other personal bodyguards. _

_Fan out and guard the exits, I want senate commando's at the main ramp. Master Shan said. She pointed to the senator's personal bodyguard; Fan out scan the ship stay in groups of two the assasin cannot get away, Co-Pilot monitor the airlocks and escape pods, If this guy tries to escape let us know. He nodded and took his seat. _

Marsis woke up. That mission had been a failure, the co-pilot had killed the senator using a speacilaized pistol, Luckily when he tried to escape marsis got him with the force He was put in jail for Crimes against the republic, Treason, and 7 counts of Murder. Then He realized he was probably going to need to contact the council about the defeat. He stood up, and put his robes and armor on. He walked out of the room to see Master Luminara. She looked at him.

The council needs our report. She said walking alongside him.

We'll go to the command center thats the only communications this place has. He replied.

They entered the command center where the administrator greeted them.

We would like to use your communications console, So that we can contact the jedi council. Master luminara said.

Go right ahead Master jedi. The administrator replied without hesitation.

Marsis pushed a button on the console to contact the jedi council. A blue image of Master Windu apeared, as well as Skywalker and Tano.

Master. Marsis said to Master Windu.

How is the battle going Marsis? Ahsoka asked.

We were pushed back, We weren't able to take our tanks past the first settlement, they returned to the supply ship for repairs and the ship got overrun by droids, So we had to retreat, were waiting on reinforcements.

My men had 35 total kills. She replied trying to impress him.

I'd say me and my guys took out about 100 or so droids not to mention the armor they were packing and some bombs they tried using on us.

Ok, You got me she said smiling.

You had to retreat? Master Windu asked.

Yeah the droids perched themselves up on a hill, we would need tanks to take em out cause a charge would be suicide. Marsis replied.

How many men did you lose? Master Skywalker asked.

We lost 117 men from green company and a total of 102 from red company.

These losses aren't good. He responded after a moment of silence.

I'm going to need tanks and troops If you expect me to take this hill. Marsis pointed out.

Ahsoka, Im sending you to back up Marsis! Skywalker said to his padawan.

Listen to him young one, you may learn something! Master Windu said.

May the force be with us all, Master luminara said turning off the console.

I'm gonna need a schuttle. Marsis said to master luminara who nodded and contacted the Magnum


End file.
